You and I become One
by clexaverse
Summary: Clarke finally had the courage to do what she's been waiting for the last two years, with the help of someone. Finally, their anniversary came and she got the right time and right place to do it.


**You and I become one**

 **AN**

In this fic the bullet never met its target; let's just say 3x07 ended when clexa finish doing the bow wow. Literally don't bother thinking about what happened to the episodes came after 3x07. Oh and Anya is still alive because she's a character that too precious to let go. CoL sucks. Time jump is ahead.

 _2 years later..._

Since the war of the sky people with the eleven clan's army against the ice nation, _azgeda_ never stand a chance. Many people have died, enemy, and even love ones. Their blood runs through the field, a day that anyone in that field can't forget. Two opposing nation had clash, the one who brought their nation onto its feet, and the one who brought their nation through the last of their breath.

In that thought, years have passed, but the love of two women lives on. Two strong leaders, the commander of the thirteen clan, and the ambassador of the sky people. Ice nation are still in the alliance, being led on by their new Leader and new era.

Clarke knew she'll be in this position since she met Lexa. The position where she'll be in the woods wandering around and finding the delicate flower she'll ever find. She never thought she'll be in this position where someone keeps asking her.

"Are you sure about this, Clarke?" Anya asked for the umpteenth time holding a basket of different flowers.

"Yes Anya, I told you I'm sure about this." As Clarke pick up another purple flower and put it in the basket.

"I don't have any idea that sky people knows how to be romantic in some way." Anya chuckles.

"We might be from the sky and you're from the ground, but I assure you, we know how to do it." Clarke winks at Anya.

"Please don't do that again, if you're someone else I already killed you by making me carry this basket full of flowers since we've been here!" Anya retorts and glares at Clarke.

"I should have brought Octavia or Raven and not you." As Clarke look at the basket and being contented with the delicate flowers she and Anya got from the woods.

"You should have done that."

"If I did that, then one of them know what will I do and not you." Clarke smirks and started walking back to the way to polis.

Anya's eyes went wide and she smiles. _This sky person really trusts me._ "I'm the only one you told you're going to do this?"

"Yup not even my mom." Clarke faces Anya and walk backwards. Twirling the flower she's holding in her hands. "You're the only one who knows and of course me." Clarke smiles and looks the right pathway. "I do trust you."

"You sky people are so weak. Fear with the outburst so you kept it inside." Anya grasps the basket and not showing to Clarke that she's flattered about her being the only one who knew.

"We are not weak, Anya. It's a thing where you hide an important thing or matter to someone else. In your case, I guess I trust you and I-" Clarke was cut off.

"You need me." Anya smirks and Clarke stops walking feeling ashamed why she picks Anya to tell this matter. She turns around and walks towards Anya.

"I kind of need you, but you know, since mount weather I trusted you even we have these days where we bicker around and not thinking like an adult. I thought perhaps you could help me do this because Lexa was your second and I'm pretty sure you know her more than I do know her." Anya nodded and extends her arm. Clarke knows she got Anya in her side now. Clarke grasps Anya's arm and she felt that Anya tighten her hold.

"Be careful sky girl, she's like my daughter. Don't show any harm to her or else you'll meet your, what do sky people call it?" Anya holds on for a second and literally gives Clarke a glare and says. "'God' in the day you'll make her heart broke." Anya smirks as she saw the glint of fear in Clarke's eyes.

"I wonder why I didn't left you behind mount weather."

"You need me, like right now. Stop bringing mount weather up, it's like two years ago. I owe you nothing." Anya started walking again towards to the way to polis.

"You have a point, but no promises about the mount weather." Clarke said.

"Come on now sky girl, it's almost dark. Your mom and Lexa might send a search team if they won't see you anywhere in Polis." As Anya run and Clarke followed behind her.

 _ **clexaclexaclexa Midnight clexaclexaclexa**_

 **Clarke's POV**

I'm glad that Lexa agreed celebrating our anniversary with the people in Polis and with my people. I guess, she just can't say no to me.

The other ambassadors are even here, some of the people in every village, and my people. I'm pretty sure I'm going to faint once I do this, but help me sky Gods, don't let me faint.

I took a glance in the crowd and I immediately saw Lexa, who's laughing and smiling around my people, specifically Raven and Octavia. I can see that they're playing beer pong. I shouldn't have let Lexa hang with those two, but the only matter is she's enjoying herself tonight.

I started walking towards the table where they are playing and see that Anya nodded in my direction and I nodded back. Clutching the bag on my side, the bag which my life is depends on. Raven nudges Lexa's arm and point towards my direction.

"Clarke, you're here." Lexa smiles at me.

"Yes I am. I see you're making friends, yet again." I said bitterly and glare at Octavia and Raven.

"Woah Clarke, it's totally Raven's idea." Octavia said and Raven literally giving the 'what the hell' glare.

"Way to go, Blake." Raven said sarcastically.

"Leave us." That infamous line once again, as the other people in the table left.

"I'm totally leaving this table." Raven said and walks away.

"Where the hell is Lincoln?" Octavia started wandering around the place to find her match.

I see that everyone left the table except for one.

"What? I'm not leaving." Anya shrugs.

"What the hell Anya, can you go?" I said annoyed.

"Watch it sky girl, I'm watching your back." Anya glares at me and smirk. Damn grounder knows how to make a sky person be afraid of them.

"What is she talking about Clarke?" Lexa ask and I shrug.

"You'll find out later, I promise." Lexa nodded and I smile.

Lexa leans on to kiss me, but I stopped her. "Don't give me that glare, Lexa."

"It's our anniversary Clarke, why can't I kiss you? You're not comfortable with the public, are you?" She asks and that worried face strikes again.

"It's not the public and you can definitely kiss me anytime you want, but not right now. It's worth waiting for, I promise." I said looking directly in her green eyes.

She leans in, but not going to kiss me, instead she's whispering something to me. "You're making me nervous with that 'I promise' thing of yours." I just laugh.

" _Lexa likes being provoked, especially when it's you. Just make her nervous and you'll get what reaction you're looking for."_

"It's not funny. Stop laughing at me." Lexa looks away from me. Oh great, Anya's right. Trusting her was the best idea I ever think of except for not leaving her in mount weather.

"It's cute, you're cute." I pinch her cheeks and Lexa's eyes went wide.

"Don't call me cute and don't pinch me ever again." She said blushing.

"Awe, you're blushing Lexa! Are you embarrassed?" I can't help, but laugh again. This is so funny.

"I'm not embarrassed." She said in stern voice.

"Okay, commander I'll keep it down." I said because I can sense she's a little annoyed at me right now.

"Good and I'm totally not drunk." She said and I nodded. "Yup, you are not." I smirk.

"Anya!" I shouted and give her the signal to start the real thing before Lexa get knock down by the alcohol in her system.

" _I once had this conversation with Lexa, she said when someone wants to take her hand someday, and I'm the one who she wants to escort her from the other place to another. Totally she didn't realize when that time will happen; I guess we'll take her by surprise then."_

Anya walks towards us and offers her hand to Lexa. She looks at Anya and me, confused.

"What's happening?" Lexa asked.

"Just wait and follow Anya." I said and leave a kiss on Lexa's cheeks. I made my way to the main table. The plan is not to disturb the people around us; I'll just do it right in front of the crowd, make the people notice it without disturbing them.

I saw that mom, Kane, some of the delinquents, and some of Lexa's close people are sitting in the main table.

"You can do this Clarke." I took a deep breathe and let's do this.

" _A little night blood Lexa once dream of, when she'll ever become Heda. She wants her and her lover's bond to be witness by our people and herself sitting on her throne. I don't even know what that warrior is thinking when she said that."_

" _There's this one time you and Lexa first met in her tent. Even she doesn't tell you, but it's one of her favorite moment in her life because it's the time when she met you for the first time. The morning when I'm recovering from that guard's shot. I'm relieved that guard is dead."_

 **Lexa's POV**

"Where are you taking me Anya?" I asked her and I'm really confuse to what is going on.

"I will take you to the main table." She said and I glare at her.

"Lexa, it's not that big of deal. Your sky lover knows how to romance a person and I'm surprise." Anya smirks.

"What are you talking about?" Anya shrugs and shuts up. We're finally in the main table and she let me sit on my throne. Anya leans and whispers something on me, but I didn't catch it. She just smile and walk towards the other in the main table and start a conversation with Raven, I shook my head. I don't even know what's going on with the two of them.

Everything stops when I saw Clarke. I didn't have the chance to look at through her earlier. She's stunning in that outfit she's wearing, a grounder/skygirl look. I can't process things properly and all I can do is just look at every step she's making towards me. She's finally in front of me. "You're so ethereal." Those are the only words that came out of my mouth.

"I know I am. Thanks to Anya, she helped me choose these clothes." Clarke smirks, she leans on, and linger her lips on my cheeks. " _Sheidgeda, yu en ai teina._ "

"What do you mean?" She smiles and I can see from the background that Anya stealing glances towards us. I catch her eyes and Anya just smile and nodded. Are Clarke and Anya hiding something from me? I'll get my answers later. I notice that Clarke getting something in her bag, but when she got it, she immediately hide it from her back. Basically, I'm still sitting and she's standing up. That's why I can't steal a peek on her back.

She took a deep breath and look directly towards my eyes. The ocean meets the forest. "Lexa, since we've met in your tent exchanging words from each other. I remembered the first three words you and I said to each other, which is 'You're the one' just don't go with the other words because it's pretty dark saying I'm the one who burned 300 of your warriors and I saying you're the one who sent them there to kill us. Okay, let's not get into that. Back at it, since our first meeting I know you're the one. You're the one who made me whole, you're the one who made me realize that life is really about more than just surviving even I was the one who said that, you're the one that I'll be sharing my bed to until my death, and you're the one who I want to live with forever in my life. I might be not the first you've ever love, but I'll make sure that I'll be the one who's you're going to love for the rest of your life. Maybe this time you and I will become one." Clarke put the flower crown on my head, which symbolizes to our tradition, someone wants to take your hand and be with you for the rest of their lives. Our eyes meet the whole time and my heart is pounding out off my chest. Clarke holding my hands like her life depends on it. This is all I've ever dream of.

 **No** **One's POV**

Lexa can't believe it; Clarke wants to be her _houmon_. A tear escapes Lexa's eyes and that made Clarke's heart melt.

Someone in the crowd shouted " _Heda_!" Everyone finally stop what they're doing. The people in the main table look at the two lovers beside them and just smile. Specifically Monty and Jasper whistle and literally shouted 'Yes, Clarke!' Anya being the only one who knew about it, cried a little bit.

"Are you crying?" Raven tease.

"I'm not crying Reyes." Anya said and immediately wipes her eyes.

"Yeah right, you're not." Raven said smirking and Anya just smiled. "I saw you whisper something to the commander, what did you say?"

Anya never leaving her gazes towards the couple response. "I told her to be a good _houmon_."

Raven's eyes went wide. "You know all of this?! I can't believe Clarke." Anya just laughs to the whining mechanic.

The crowd seems like a twilight zone no one move, no one dare to speak, and no one dare to provoke.

Anya finally got the confidence in her voice to speak up. "We all gather around in this special occasion to our _Heda_ and her lover, sky girl, Clarke Griffin. We all witness as the half of the whole ask the other one of them to become one. Commander, what's your decision?"

There's no other move that Lexa did but kiss her soon to be _houmon_. The crowd applaud and cheer. They know that their Commander just found her soulmate for the rest of her life. The one she can lean on if something bad ever happen.

"I guess that's the answer. We'll all be again gathering in another time of our lives to witness their bond, the commander of the thirteen clan and the ambassador of the sky people to become one." Anya said her last words and just smile to the couple.

Raven nudges Anya's arm and whispers. "You're really crying, aren't you?"

"Okay, fine I'm crying. I'll slit your throat if you'll tell anyone, especially Clarke." Anya glares at Raven.

"Like hell you'll ever do that." Raven smirks and Anya just shook her head.

"What have I gotten myself into?" Anya sigh and Raven just laugh.

On the other hand, Lexa and Clarke can't stop smiling to each other.

"Why you keep crying when you kiss pretty girls like me?" Clarke smiles against Lexa.

"I'm just so happy right now and I can't believe you want to be my _houmon_." Lexa can't help but smile, her genuine smile.

"Of course, I want you to be my _houmon_. You're stuck with me for the rest of your life. I hope you won't regret that." Lexa laugh and Clarke just smile. We didn't know _Heda_ can laugh.

"I guess so. I want to ask you a question Clarke." Lexa smirk.

"What's with that smirk?" Clarke asks.

"Did Anya helped you with all these things and told you everything I've told her?" Lexa's brow raise and Clarke just nodded.

"Well yes, I'm so happy I didn't leave her in mount weather." Clarke shrugs.

"She said she's the one who save you." Confuse Lexa asked.

"Uh, let's just say we helped each other out." As Clarke once laugh again.

" _Ai hod yu in Leksa kom trikru_." Clarke caress Lexa's face and a tear finally escape her eyes.

"I love you too Clarke, more than you could have imagined." Lexa laughs and again finally sealed their bond together.

Lexa and Clarke's bond lives on together. Them, become one. They're functioning with each other's presence. Not a war or someone can stop their bond to be together as one, needing each other to live and not just to survive. 'Life is about more than just surviving' that's the definition of life in this era because we all know; we need love to our life.

"Clarke, what's the meaning of this?" Abby walks towards the couple and she's literally confused. The couple break from the kiss and a nervous Clarke strikes on.

"Mom, there's a reason." Clarke said putting up her point finger and Lexa just shrug.

"Happy anniversary to me."

* * *

 ** _Thoughts?_**


End file.
